We Can Change Anything
ZAYIN |image1 = WeCanChangeAnythingCloseUp.png|status = yes}} "Now everything will be just fine." - Abnormality Log We Can Change Anything (T-09-85) is a ZAYIN Tool Abnormality in the form of a container of the size of an employee, having a humanoid white metallic form, possessing a body and head which open in three parts, revealing that the surfaces of the inside of the container are filled with spikes. It remains open when not in use. Information Ability: We Can Change Anything's ability triggers during use. When an employee is sent to its containment to use it, the employee will get in the machine and it will close itself, showing a heart at the front and digital eyes on the face of the machine. It will then start to constantly deal around 2 of Red Damage to the trapped employee in slow periods of time, increasing overtime. Every time that the employee takes damage, a digital sound can be heard and 1 of Energy will be produced. After a bit, the speed of the damage dealt will increase, becoming more bloody. This can occur twice. When the employee dies by the injuries, the container will open and reveal the remains and organs of said employee, with a confirmation sound and a red cloud coming out. The employee cannot get out once they're inside the machine, so they are going to die once inside it. The trapped employee dies even if the player ends the current day before the employee's HP is completely depleted. The Abnormality isn't affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. Basic Information: We Can Change Anything's basic information takes 15 seconds using to unlock. The information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject Classification * Risk Level ( ZAYIN) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Continuous) Origin We Can Change Anything lacks a solid backstory, but was created by the X Inc., the same corporation that created Little Helper. It followed after Little Helper's 'success.' This home robot supposedly includes a solution to change everything once the customer gets in the machine, but it is actually a lie, as it simply kills the person and makes energy from them. It is unknown how it arrived in the corporation, but it was probably confiscated from a customer, or bought as a still-selling product. Log and Method Trivia * This the only Tool Abnormality that can produce extra Energy and is not affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. * It is confirmed through its first log that the "Little Helper" robots were actually a helpful version of home robots due to its popularity, while an exceptional case became an Abnormality; and due to their success, "We Can Change Anything" was released as the second installment of home robots. * The form of the machine resembles an Iron Maiden, a torture device. * This Abnormality holds the classification of ''T'rauma'. Following the log events. it offers the promise that despite of what displeasing conflict that the user would be facing, like kids causing trouble, uncomfortable with their own appearance or the lack of energy, getting in the machine would be solve all of those problems, when will actually kill them. In a stretch, it could also represent Metathesiophobia, or the phobia of change. Gallery WeCanChangeAnythingContainment.png|We Can Change Anything's Containment WeCanChangeAnythingWorking1.png|First Phase WeCanChangeAnythingWorking2.png|Second Phase WeCanChangeAnythingWorking3.png|Third Phase WeCanChangeAnythingAfterWork.png|Done after killing the employee WeCanChangeAnythingDetailsUnlocked.png|We Can Change Anything Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Trauma Category:Tool